Saimoe 2010: 15° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 15° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 23 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 663 voti Shana @ Shakugan no Shana S *'2^ 572 voti Hirasawa Yui @ K-ON!! *'3^ 555 voti Kotobuki Tsumugi @ K-ON!! *'4^ 474 voti Nakamura Yuri (Yurippe) @ Angel Beats! *'5^ 440 voti Suzumiya Haruhi @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'6^ 404 voti Nymph @ Sora no Otoshimono *'7^ 381 voti Kotegawa Yui @ To LOVE-Ru *'8^ 339 voti Cecily Cambell @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'9^ 314 voti Hoshina Utau (Tsukuyomi Utau) @ Shugo Chara! series *'10^ 310 votes, Lisa @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'11^ 284 votes, Konori Mii @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'12^ 268 votes, Nino @ Arakawa under the bridge *'13^ 262 voti Kiyama Harumi @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'14^ 220 voti Naruko Kanae @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'15^ 198 voti Yasuri Nanami @ Katanagatari *'16^ 188 voti Winry Rockbell @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'17^ 172 voti Matsumoto Maya @ Working!! *'18^ 157 voti The Miko on the center of the Miko's Team (Jindai Komaki) @ Saki *'19^ 145 voti Tsukubae Tomoe @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'20^ 142 voti Hisako @ Angel Beats! *'21^ 123 voti Yoshii Akira @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'22^ 119 voti Myoudouin Itsuki (Cure Sunshine) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'23^ 109 voti Minase Yuka @ 11eyes *'24^ 97 voti Moukaku (Mii) @ Shin KoihimeõMusou series *'25^ 95 voti Mizuki Mana @ WHITE ALBUM *'26^ 91 voti Chinkyuu Koudai (Nenene) @ Shin KoihimeõMusou series *'27^ 86 voti Fujiyoshi Harumi @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'28^ 84 voti Yuzuha @ Utawarerumono OVA *'29^ 82 voti Ushiromiya Eva / Eva-Beatrice @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'30^ 80 voti Karakuri Chachamaru @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'31^ 76 voti Mouri Ran @ Meitantei Conan *'31^ 76 voti Usami Mayumi @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'31^ 76 voti Yoshida Chizuru @ Kimi ni Todoke *'34^ 75 voti Tessou Tsuzuri @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'34^ 75 voti Makimura Shiori @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'36^ 74 voti Ada Vessalius @ Pandora Hearts *'36^ 74 voti Dorm Supervisor @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'38^ 68 voti Ushiromiya Kyrie @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *40th 54 votes | Ochibana Ame @ Denpa Teki na Kanojo *41st 49 votes | Sakuma Reiko @ Kaidan Restaurant *41st 49 votes | Lucy Maria Misora (Kireinasora Ruuko) @ ToHeart2 adplus *43rd 47 votes | Kaya @ Omamori Himari *44th 46 votes | Hirohara Yukiko @ 11eyes *45th 45 votes | Aozaki Touko @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners *46th 44 votes | Nekane Springfield @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *46th 44 votes | Aono Miki (Cure Berry) @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *48th 41 votes | Ku Fei @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *49th 40 votes | Princess Hitei @ Katanagatari *50th 37 votes | Hell sink girl @ Seitokai no Ichizon *51st 33 votes | Coffy @ Ancient Girl Coffy - Campus Life *52nd 32 votes | Maya @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *53rd 30 votes | Tenjouji Kaede @ Ladies versus Butlers! *54th 28 votes | Sasahara Natsuki @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *55th 26 votes | Nagi @ Eve no Jikan *56th 23 votes | Natsuki Rin (Cure Rouge) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *56th 23 votes | Elizabeth (Lizzy) @ Seikon no Qwaser *58th 22 votes | Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing @ Hellsing OVA Series *59th 21 votes | Hanazawa Hanako @ Sazae-san *59th 21 votes | Fifth Hokage Tsunade @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *61st 20 votes | Okita Mitsuba @ Gintama Movie: Shinyaku Benizakura-hen *62nd 19 votes | Murohashi Hiroko @ Saki *63rd 18 votes | Mitsui @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *63rd 18 votes | Otose @ Gintama series *65th 17 votes | Sakashita Rika (Rikacchi) @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *65th 17 votes | Nagata Yuri @ Giant Killing *67th 16 votes | Nohara Himawari @ Crayon Shin-chan *67th 16 votes | Kusakabe Mari @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *67th 16 votes | Mako-san @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *67th 16 votes | Isono Wakame @ Sazae-san *71st 13 votes | Seimiyah @ Kemono no Souja Erin *71st 13 votes | Yasuda Misako @ Aoi Hana *73rd 12 votes | Minagawa Hitomi @ Kämpfer *74th 11 votes | Zaizen Mai (ENOZ bass player) @ The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi 2009 *74th 11 votes | Narisaki Akino (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *74th 11 votes | Aisha Neumann @ Senjou no Valkyria *77th 10 votes | Minamoto-san @ Boku, Otaryman *77th 10 votes | Amazoness @ Arakawa under the bridge *77th 10 votes | Ink @ Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW *80th 9 votes | Shiron Byacornise @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *80th 9 votes | Urara @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *82nd 8 votes | Hasegawa Hatsu @ Gintama *82nd 8 votes | Yamazaki Tomoka @ Shangri-la *82nd 8 votes | Okinu @ House of Five Leaves *82nd 8 votes | Rachel Calvin @ Kurogane no Linebarrels *82nd 8 votes | Sakura Miyuki @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri *87th 7 votes | Tamura Ichigo @ Ontama! *87th 7 votes | Ayase Ichiko @ Denpa Teki na Kanojo *89th 6 votes | Tsukamoto-sensei @ Chu-Bra!! *89th 6 votes | Kira Hitomiko @ Inazuma Eleven *89th 6 votes | Mizuhashi Natsuki @ Kobato. *89th 6 votes | Nanase Miyuki @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *89th 6 votes | Takezono Erika @ Princess Lover! *89th 6 votes | Lisette Veltoll @ 11eyes *89th 6 votes | Athena @ 07-GHOST *89th 6 votes | Noir @ Nyan Koi! *89th 6 votes | Hisca Aiheap @ Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike *98th 5 votes | Araya Konko @ Inazuma Eleven *98th 5 votes | Joanna Thomas @ Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables *98th 5 votes | Tsuyuki Karin @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *98th 5 votes | Loly @ BLEACH *98th 5 votes | Okyo @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *98th 5 votes | Hinata Sakiha (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *98th 5 votes | Eliza Thomas @ Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables *98th 5 votes | Li Fa @ Guin Saga *98th 5 votes | Usui Sachiyo @ Ojarumaru *98th 5 votes | Trixie @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *98th 5 votes | Manjoume Yoshie @ Aoi Hana *109th 4 votes | Rin @ Jewelpet series *109th 4 votes | Kamishiro Yukari @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *109th 4 votes | Oozora Kazuyo @ Kaidan Restaurant *109th 4 votes | Mars @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *109th 4 votes | The masked player from The Chaos and Diamond Dust (Rione / Kurio Ayuki) @ Inazuma Eleven *109th 4 votes | Jin'nouchi Nana @ Summer Wars *109th 4 votes | Shinju Mieko @ Ookami Kakushi *116th 3 votes | Uranai-tchi @ Tamagotchi *116th 3 votes | Eight @ Cobra the Animation *116th 3 votes | Girl B @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *116th 3 votes | Sandra @ Letter Bee *116th 3 votes | Hyoutan no Osakae @ Negibouzu no Asatarou *116th 3 votes | Yukimura Victoria @ Penguin no Mondai Movie *116th 3 votes | Kagurazaka Asuka @ Lupin III: the Last Job *116th 3 votes | Juumonji Mariko (Marie) @ Ojarumaru *116th 3 votes | Kindergarten Principal @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *116th 3 votes | Ono Komachi @ Ojarumaru *116th 3 votes | Grandma (Kamohara Jou) @ Mainichi Kaa-san *116th 3 votes | Shiri @ Durarara!! *116th 3 votes | Risa @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *116th 3 votes | Luna @ Jewelpet series *116th 3 votes | Hanae @ Aoi Hana *116th 3 votes | Bere-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman vs Baikinman!? *116th 3 votes | Asada @ Atashin'chi *116th 3 votes | Menoly @ BLEACH *134th 2 votes | Zero @ Kotatsu Neko *134th 2 votes | Clerk-obachan @ Nintama Rantarou *134th 2 votes | Haruko @ Durarara!! *134th 2 votes | Sakashita Maki (Makkina) @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou *134th 2 votes | Beeya-chan @ Hana Kappa *134th 2 votes | Inugami Kyouko @ Shoujo Fight *134th 2 votes | Haineko @ BLEACH *134th 2 votes | Ichigo-chan @ Usaru-san *134th 2 votes | Aojin @ Jewelpet *134th 2 votes | Hanasaki Hana @ Oyako Club *134th 2 votes | Nicole Edelman @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *134th 2 votes | Hikaru-chan @ Naked Wolves *134th 2 votes | Miyazaki Chihiro @ Keihin Kazoku *134th 2 votes | Hime-tchi @ Tamagotchi *148th 1 vote | Natsuki's grandma @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *148th 1 vote | Anna Devi @ Guin Saga *148th 1 vote | Jin'nouchi Yumi @ Summer Wars *148th 1 vote | Madam A @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *148th 1 vote | Kan Fujin @ Romance of Three Kingdoms *148th 1 vote | Boss @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *148th 1 vote | Perry's daughter @ Gag Manga Biyori *148th 1 vote | Tami-chan @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *148th 1 vote | Nakagawa Kyouko @ Cross Game *148th 1 vote | Xiao @ One Piece: Strong World *148th 1 vote | Sunny-obasan @ Yasai no Yousei - N.Y. Salad The Movie *148th 1 vote | Mirena Whistler @ Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva *148th 1 vote | Miyuki @ War Fairytale - The Story of the Blue-eyed Girl *148th 1 vote | Tei Miko @ Souten Kouro